


hand to hold + raydia

by xenorosis



Series: girlvember 2018 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenorosis/pseuds/xenorosis
Summary: Damn! This is what Rayla gets for telling the young prince about her crush. It's not her fault. She decides to blame what Callum calls “Ezran's puppy eyes.”





	hand to hold + raydia

**Author's Note:**

> girlvember day 2

Rayla sighed. She was sitting outside a small shop in town waiting for Claudia, who had gone in to replenish her supply of magical bits and bobs. Ingredients or something. Rayla didn't quite understand humans (they were so strange), but she was getting there.

At present, she was watching the people of the town pass by, oblivious of the moonshadow elf on the bench. There were children with their mothers or fathers and groups of girls spending their time together. There were boys calling to those girls, who giggled in response. Then there were the couples.

Oh how Rayla envied those couples.

They all looked so _happy_ , holding hands as they walked and talked and smiled and enjoyed each other's company.

She wished she could do that with Claudia. But Claudia was her friend. Nothing more. Why would Claudia want anything more? Why would a girl as beautiful as Claudia even like girls? And how would hand holding even work with her four fingers?

Rayla frowned as these thoughts plagued her mind. Before she could pity herself anymore the bell over the door was ringing and Claudia was stepping out, a large, woven basket filled with herbs, bones and other ingredients hanging from one arm.

"Thank you, Laurence! Send a messenger bird when you get the frog skins!” the mage calls over her shoulder.

Then she turns to Rayla.

“I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“No, don't worry. Just, uh, people watching, ya know.”

Rayla internally cringes at her own awkwardness. Claudia, being the lovable, slightly absentminded girl she is, doesn't notice.

“Oh good! Well, there's one more shop I want to see. It's new and I think they might have something I can use to prank Soren!”

And with that declaration Claudia reaches out and takes Rayla by the hand. Just like that. Rayla's pale skin flushes as Claudia pulls her along.

Does this qualify as hand holding?

Their progress slows as the crowd of people in front of them thickens. They've reached the busier part of the market square. Claudia glances over at her and notices her flushed cheeks.

"Awww, you're blushing!” She practically shrieks, lips stretched in a smile.

“What? No I am not. You're mistaken.”

“Is it because we're holding hands?”

“Wh-What gives you that idea?”

“Ezran told me you like me.”

 _Damn_! This is what Rayla gets for telling the young prince about her crush. It's not her fault. She decides to blame what Callum calls “Ezran's puppy eyes.”

"Oh! Uhh-I-”

Claudia leans in so her lips are next to Rayla's ear and whispers.

“ _It's okay. I like you too._ ”

Then, she pulls away. Rayla's one hundred percent sure her face is redder than Callum's scarf at this point. Claudia just grins. The crowd has thinned, so she takes Rayla's hand again. This time she threads their fingers together.

It doesn't matter that Rayla has four fingers because their hands seem to fit together anyway.

And Rayla never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels kinda rushed, but meh. I like it.
> 
> I'm also vv proud of the fact that it's exactly 500 words. :D


End file.
